


Green Eyes

by Wolf_Sonovabitch_Winchester



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakasaku, Complete, Cute, F/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, POV Hatake Kakashi, Sad, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Sakura/Kakashi - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Sonovabitch_Winchester/pseuds/Wolf_Sonovabitch_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was use to people looking at him in fear, or anger, or maybe even pity. He hated that one the most. That was why he never told anyone about his life. But what can you hide from the Apprentice of the Hokage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, you are about to read my first story here... hopefully you don't go up in flames... ~Wolf

* * *

 

 

_. . ._

_"Naruto...Sasuke...and little Sakura."_

_Drip_

_He had his hand on the memorial stone when he felt it. A drop of rain on his uncovered wrist._

_"Well...I guess I should go. I don't want to catch a cold like last time..." He still stood there, retracing the same names again and again with his uncovered eye. "Maybe just a little longer..."_

 

* * *

     When she told you what she knew, you tensed. You were use to people looking at you in fear, or anger, or maybe even pity. You hated that one the most. That was why you never told anyone about your past. But what can you hide from the Apprentice of the Hokage? Who knew Tsunade's lips flapped a mile a minute when she was drunk off her ass... well probably about everyone. You looked at her, waiting for a glimpse of emotion that you were all to familiar with. 

* * *

_..._

_"You guys would love them. They are the first team understand the word teammates."_

_Kakashi stood with his head tilted to the side, staring at the stone._ _"You wouldn't believe it, I get to teach Sensei's own kid."_

 _He bent over, laying a bouquet of lilies down._ _"Obito, there is a boy  you would beat the crap out of for being so moody and related to you at the same time. His name is Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Kakashi scratched the back of his neck and looked at Rin's name._

_"There is a girl you guys wouldn't like. She is way to obsessed of Sasuke. Her name is Haruno Sakura..."_

* * *

     Instead you saw her eyes light up as she took your hand in hers. Her eyes -your favorite thing about her- were not full of fear, or pity and sadness, or even anger. The few things you were afraid of seeing, weren't there. You were in shock as her free hand reached up to mess with your silver hair. She found out it irritated you as much as it irritated her when she was a kid. "if you don't want me to talk about it tell me now." She stated in a teasing tone. You looked down at her, watching her wait patiently for your answer. "Sakura..."

* * *

_..._

_"Sakura... she has really great chakra control, such amazing strength, she's intelligent, and when Sasuke left, she only got stronger. I never even taught her."_

_Kakashi sat hunched in front of his two silent friends, explaining his problem. "Yet, she acts like I never left her."_

_He listened to the wind for  a bit, as if he was listening to Rin and Obito's advice. He chuckled, nodded his head, like he had just heard an inside joke. " Yeah... that's what I thought."_

* * *

      "Sakura... Who..." She moved her hand through my hair slowly. "Well Shizune left to go on a date with Kotetsu and she left me with a drunk Tsunade, and well... we were talking about old friends while I was sorting through her paperwork so she knew what was what in the morning. I mentioned that I liked spending more time with you and Tsunade just... started talking about you." She awkwardly laughed, pulling her hand from my hair. I felt a drop in my stomach when she pulled away. I might've protested, but I thought better of it. Ever since the mission long ago, we see each other differently now... but maybe that's the reason we never bring it up.

* * *

_..._

_Kakashi walked back and forth, holding something in his closed fist, not paying attention if he crushes it or not._

_"How was I supposed to repay a girl who saved my life? I wasn't thinking, it just happened." He kept replaying the images over and over in his head, noticing how she repaid him the same way._

_"Why, why did she do it back? I didn't save her life. It was a spur of the moment thing... she looked so happy when I let her go. Kama she wasn't even thinking." He stopped walking and looked at his palm._

_"When she saved me... I realized there was no better time but then to do it."_

_He opened his palm to a crushed cherry blossom. The petals were still attached. He had picked the strongest looking flower. "Do you think there will be other moments when she saves my life and her face isn't covered in silent streams of tears?"_

_He leaned down a gave the soft pink flower a kiss._

* * *

      She intertwined her fingers with mine, looking down at them. "Don't worry, I know what you're thinking... but I would never look at you differently because of something that happened when you were a kid. You should know me, of all people, would never leave you like that. I trust you Kakashi-Sensei." I felt a drop of water on my uncovered wrist. She looked up at my low chuckle. "You know... the first time I said your name to my old teammates, it started raining. I only noticed it when I felt it hit my wrist." I gave her a soft smile when she tilted her head in confusion. Tears where still running down her face. Leave it to her to wear her emotions on her sleeve. But that is what I love best about her. "You know... when you saved me, you were crying. So naturally our first kiss was a little awkward. You laughed at her attempt at a scowl. "So, I thought maybe the next time when you saved me you wouldn't be crying. But I guess I wont get everything I want will I?"

      I leaned forward a bit to hear her question. "Save you... how'd I do that?" Repeating her earlier action, I placed my hand on her head. "Surprisingly, a lot of people have known my backstory. But they always looked at me in a way. A way that made me feel small, or to tall. But never in the middle. I knew one day you would find out... but I always thought this would be different. I mean... it was different. But a better different. When you told me you knew, I was scared. But now I know... I have nothing to be scared about. You trust me. Thank you." I thought about letting the cherry blossom in my palm go, let it float in the breeze. It would be more safer than to crush it in fear. But... when I look into her big bright green eyes, I realized... even if I let the flower float in the wind, it would come flying back to me. The first time we kissed, I never got to feel how soft her lips where. But this is the second time, so at least I got to fix a few mistakes. I felt wet spots against my cheeks when i press my lips against hers. 'Well...at least she stopped cry.' I felt the weight lift off of my shoulders when she slipped her arms around my neck. I pulled back just a bit, to say what needed to be said. "You always seems to save me Sakura."

* * *

_..._

_Kakashi walked up to the memorial stone. It was like any other morning, or afternoon, or his free time. He was smiling more than usual though. "You guys helped me when I was confused... and you didn't even really help me. I'_ _m talking to your names on a stone. The topic of late has usually been of a girl... well woman." Kakashi smiled, closing his free eye._

_"I have thought about it... and I am just a downright dumbass. I thought the both of us were avoiding the obvious feelings we had for each other. When in reality, I was avoiding the feelings because I was scared that she might leave me...when she knew every part of my past."_

_He began softly laughing. "Rin...Obito... I would like you to meet the one and only Sakura." He turned around to see the pink haired girl slowly approaching him. When she stood next to him, he reached for her hand, smiling when she grabbed hold immediately._

_Sakura looked at her ex-teacher and pointed to the large stone, smiling when he nodded.  She turned to the rock again and searched for the two names. When she found them, she started, "Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura. Kakashi has told me all about you two."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted the whole..."You always seem to save me Sakura, as Kakashi saying he loved her, because really. He wouldn't just say it ... hopefully you are not in flames...~Wolf


End file.
